New Dreams Discovered
by airplanetrainjane
Summary: This is where all my Tangled one-shots will go from now on. I don't own Tangled. Disney does. Enjoy! Title sucks, I'll change it later or something.
1. The Greatest Jewel

Look! I wrote more!

A lot of people really like my other ones, and a lot were sad that they were short. Sooo. I wrote a longer one! Whooo!

Enjoy!

* * *

_The Greatest Jewel_

"Rapunzel?" Eugene peeked into a room, hoping to find Rapunzel.

"Eugene!"

Success. As Eugene walked in the room, something caught his eye. Rapunzel was holding a golden chest in her hands, but he didn't really care about that. But then again… It did strike his curiosity.

"What do you have there?"

"Oh," Rapunzel started to play around with the chest, "It's something for you."

"What? You didn't have to get me anythi-"

Rapunzel broke in, "My parents insisted on giving you a better reward than just pardoning all of your crimes. They're really grateful that you found me and brought me home. So, they told me to give this to you," Rapunzel handed Eugene the chest, "Open it!"

Eugene opened up the chest to find the most expensive jewels that he had ever seen. He had never seen so many jewels in his life! Why would she give this to him? Oh, that's right. He told Rapunzel that he wished he had enough money to buy a castle, maybe even two! But that was back when he was Flynn Rider.

"Aren't they beautiful? I'm sure you could buy that island with that castle of yours now." Rapunzel smiled at Eugene, with a tint of sadness in her voice.

Eugene smiled while he shut the chest and handed it back to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide with regret, "Oh no, you don't like it, do you?"

"Rapunzel, I-"

"Do you want more?"

"Rapunze-"

"I can get you more if you want!"

"Rapunzel! I don't want any of this!"

Rapunzel stopped in shock, "Then what do you want?" she nervously asked.

"I want you!"

"Me?"

"Yes. You. I want you. I only want you."

"Why me? I'm not really worth anything compared to all those jewels in that box over there," Rapunzel looked down at her feet, "I'm worthless. You deserve better than just me. Something… Something worthwhile."

Eugene couldn't believe what he was hearing. Worthless? Rapunzel was the whole reason why he gave up his old life for good? She was his everything! If anything, she deserved better than lowly Eugene Fitzherbert.

Eugene pulled Rapunzel close into his arm, "Rapunzel, why are you acting like this? You're not worthless at all," he wiped away the tears rolling down Rapunzel's cheeks, "No amount of gold and diamonds could compare to you."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course! Would I lie to you about something like that?"

Rapunzel was still crying, "I.. I guess not."

Eugene chuckled lightly, "Come on, let's go outside and dry those tears."

"Eugene?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to leave? Please don't leave. I want you to stay. Forever."

Eugene's heart stopped when he heard these words, "Why would I leave," he pulled Rapunzel in close, "When I've got the best thing in the whole world right here in my arms? I'm not leaving unless you tell me otherwise."

"Oh Eugene!" Rapunzel hugged him, "You're never ever going to leave! Ever!"

"Alright, alright! Let's go."

The young couple walked hand in hand out the castle doors as the King and Queen watched them go.

"He refused the jewels, did he know?" The King smiled.

"Yes, dear. Looks like he has, but it looks like he took something else."

"And what's that?"

"The most precious thing in our kingdom, our daughter's heart."

The King smiled to his wife, "Let's just hope he uses it wisely."

* * *

Ack. That end. That's the best I could do with it.

Oh well. I hope you guys liked it!


	2. A Bowl of Hazelnut Soup

I'm still writing, you guys! Thank you all so much for all your nice comments on my other stories! I love you guys so much.

I just wrote this one for kicks. Nothing really much to it, but I hope you guys like it! :)

* * *

Rapunzel couldn't find Eugene all day. She looked everywhere in the castle, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She soon bumped into her mother, which caused Rapunzel to jump and let out a small squeak.

"Rapunzel, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! I just can't find Eugene. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm afraid not my dear, have you checked his room?"

"I searched everywhere! If you see him, could you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"I'll make sure I do," the Queen let out a small giggle before she left.

Rapunzel finally found Eugene in the hallway, struggling with a big bag. She skipped over to scold at Eugene.

"Where have you been all day? And what's in that bag? You didn't steal anything did you?"

Eugene just laughed and said, "It's a surprise," and winked at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel, of course, was not too happy about this response. She still had a million questions to ask! However, Eugene scurried out of the room before she could say anything more.

Three hours later, there was a knock on Rapunzel's door.

"Rapunzel, you in there?" Eugene opened the door slightly and poked his head into the room. He saw Rapunzel, the walls, and pretty much everything else covered in paint.

"Oh! Hi Eugene!"

"Painting again?"

"Well, I didn't have anything else to do because of a certain someone who was hiding from me all day," Rapunzel smirked.

"Well hey, he had a good reason. He also wants you to wash up for dinner."

"It's dinner already? Wow, I'll be down soon!"

While Rapunzel ran off to wash the paint out of her hair, her dress, and pretty much everything else, Eugene went down to the dinner table to check on the meal. He was willing to admit that it wasn't the greatest meal that he cooked, but he was proud that he cooked something. Hopefully, Rapunzel would be proud of him too.

Rapunzel came down running down the stairs, "Did I miss a spot?"

"Yeah, riiiiight there," Eugene pointed to her forehead.

"What? Arg! I thought I got it-"

Eugene grabbed her and kissed her on the forehead, "I was just kidding. You're fine."

Rapunzel laughed, "So, what was the big surprise- Oh," She noticed the neatly set table with two bowls of hazelnut soup on it. Her favorite meal.

"Did you.. Did you make all of this?"

Eugene looked down sheepishly, "Yeah, it's kind of a mess though. I almost burnt myself and cut off my fingers," Eugene showed Rapunzel his hands which were covered in cuts and burns, "I just hope you like it."

"Any particular reason why you decided to cook for me noooow?"

"What? A man can't cook for a pretty lady when he wants to?"

Rapunzel laughed, "I guesss nooooot. Come on! Let's eat, it looks sooo good!"

Eugene watched as Rapunzel happily slurped the soup, he was so busy watching her that he didn't even touch his own food.

"Eugene! You haven't even touched your food!"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong at all, Rapunzel. Now, finish your soup."

"Alright, if you insist Mr. Fitzherbet."

Even when she was sloppy eating, Eugene couldn't help but think how adorable Rapunzel was all the time. He longed to tell her that he loved her with all of his heart, which was partially why he cooked for her. But every time he looked into those big green eyes of her's, Eugene's mind always went blank. He was going to tell her. She needs to know now. Alright, here we go.

"Eugene!"

Eugene looked over at Rapunzel, who was looking at her reflection in her spoon.

"Yes?"

"You lied! There is still paint on my forehead!"

Oh well. Maybe he could tell her another time.

* * *

Horrible way to end this. XD Poor Eugene, you'll get your chance to say that you love her.

Just don't let her have paint on her forehead the next time you attempt it.


	3. Fireflies

Another quick one. I was looking at storyboards for Tangled and I noticed a couple with Rapunzel surrounded by fireflies. So I wondered how it would go, and this is what I came up with. Enjoy!

* * *

_Fireflies_

Rapunzel and Flynn were finally able to settle down for the night after their crazy almost death experience. Flynn set up a little fire for Rapunzel to dry her hair. Rapunzel sat patiently by the fire waiting for her hair to dry while Flynn was nervously picking it up grass from the ground, trying to occupy himself with something.

_What in the world does her hair do besides just glow?_

Flynn turned turned to Rapunzel, hoping that she would finally tell him.

But she wasn't there.

_Well, this is just great. I've lost her. Great. She could be anywhere. _

He looked down and saw the long golden hair on the ground. He sighed. She hasn't gone too far.

"EUGENE!"

_Oh no, she's in trouble. _

Flynn ran towards Rapunzel who was on the ground looking up at a sky full of fireflies.

"Eugene, what are these? They're like little floating lanterns!"

Flynn chuckled, "These, Blondie, are called fireflies. They're little bugs that glow during the night."

"Ooh. They're beautiful."

Flynn chuckled as the fireflies swarmed around Rapunzel.

"They like me!" She giggled.

Rapunzel held out her hands as a firefly flew into her hands. Rapunzel was esactic.

"Eugene! One landed in my hands!"

Flynn sat down next to her to marvel at the firefly. As he held out his hands, another firefly flew into his hands.

"They seem to like us," Flynn stated.

Rapunzel smiled, "They do!"

Looking down at Flynn's hands, she noticed the cut on his left hand.

"Ooh."

"What?"

"Your hand. We should probably heal that."

"Blondie, it's fine, I've gotten cuts before. It'll go away in a few days."

"No. Come on, this is what I meant when my hair doesn't just glow."

Before he knew, Rapunzel stood up and grabbed Flynn and sat down by the fireplace and started to wrap her hair around Flynn's hand.


End file.
